dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Animal
There are a variety of animals seen through out the series. The two most recurring animal characters are are Puar and Oolong. In the series, it is not unusual to see anthropomorphic animals living among humans as city residents. The most significant anthropomorphic animals in Dragon Ball include Captain Yellow, a high-ranking member of the Red Ribbon Army who is a tiger, Korin, a cat deity who lives atop Korin Tower, and King Furry, the King of the Earth, who is a dog. Some animals are capable of speaking human dialect without even being anthropomorphic, such as the dolphin who gives Goku and Chi-Chi directions to Master Roshi's house in the chapter "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin". Man-Wolf is part animal as well as part human and he's one of the eight finalists of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. In Dr. Slump and the original Dragon Ball, humanoid animals were very common, but they don't appear as much in Dragon Ball Z. This is likely due to the more serious tone the series began taking. Animal Types Alligator Alligators are reptiles that usually eat meat. An Unnamed talking Alligator is shown sunbathing at Kame House when Pilaf pulls a knife on him asking where Master Roshi is. Bear Bears are big furry creatures that usually eat meat. The first time bears are seen is when a unnamed Bear Thief tries to attack Goku so he can eat Turtle. A faction that consists of Bear Thiefs called the Kuma Mercenary Clan (Kuma is bear in japanese) exists in the game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. At the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin defeats a British Karate Bear in the ring. An unnamed Bear working for the Red Ribbon Army can be seen several times in the command room of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters talking to Commander Red. A random bear dressed in snow wear is shown in the background with all the residents of Jingle Village when Goku departed to continue his journey. At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament a black bear with a british accent is shown talking to a tiger which the tiger responds by saying he didn't get a single thing he said. Another bear is the commander of the Royal Military Army, who can speak fluently. Cat Cats (Neko in japanese) are feline creatures who like to eat fish. Korin is a major character in the cat race. In a spin off parody series by Akira Toriyama called Neko Majin, the main character to it Neko Majin Z (character) is an anthropomorchic cat. Puar is considered by Toriyama to be a mix between a cat and a rabbit. Dog Both regular and anthropomorphic dogs exist in Dragon World. An anthropomorphic dog is the Chairman to the World Martial Arts Tournament. The king of Earth, King Furry is an anthropomorphic dog as well. A non anthropomorphic dog is Bee, the dog that was saved and adopted by Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. The specific type of dog Bee is would be a Labrador Retriever. Shu is also shown to have a Dog Police that were used to hunt down Goku and the others after they ruined Pilaf's wish. Gorilla Gorillas are seen in both normal and anthropomorphic forms. An anthropomorphic gorilla wearing boxing gloves can be seen in Krillin's daydream about the World Martial Arts Tournament. An Unnamed Gorilla that appeared in Dr. Slump can be seen in the table of contents of the first volume of the Dragon Ball manga. King Kai has a pet Gorilla named Bubbles. Monkey Monkeys mostly live in jungles and forests and there diet consists of fruit. They have been seen to be very friendly towards Goku since they share common traits like his tail which many times Goku is seen playing with them. Goku learned to strengthen his tail by having monkeys swing off his tail. Sabertooth Tiger Sabertooth Tigers are extinct in the real world. They are usually at an average height are larger than a Human child and usually eat meat. One is first seen in a filler scene involving Goku running away and outsmarting it. One is later seen in Find That Stone! near Krillin and in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z with Gohan running away from it scared and continues to make various appearances in filler scenes during the early and mid parts of the Vegeta Saga until it ironically ends up being left stranded on an island by Gohan. The Sabertooth Cat reappeared in the Garlic Jr. Saga, where he tried to eat Gohan again. Gohan moved out of the way and the Sabretooth cat bumped into a rocky wall. It appears as a common enemy in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and it makes a brief appearance in Gohan's Dream in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest Wolf Wolves are a very common species in Dragon World and have the same features as their real life counterparts. They frequently show up in the series as minor obstacles for the heroes and sometimes the villains. Goku fought a pack of wolves that were chasing Shu and Mai in Skull Valley. Yamcha defeats an anthropomorphic wolf in the elimination Round in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. In the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament Jackie Chun defeats a wolf that turns into a human called Man-Wolf. Mamba protected Goku Jr. and Puck from a pack of wolves in the Dragon Ball GT special, A Hero's Legacy. Wolves are common enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Origins, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Yamcha has an attack called Wolf Fang Fist that is supposedly the powerful strike of a wolf. Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races Category:Animals